1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescence display device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, an image display device using a self-luminous body called an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) (hereinafter referred to as an “organic EL (Electroluminescence) display device”) has been put to practical use. Since the self-luminous body is used, one organic EL display device as superior an terms of visibility and response speed compared to a related-art liquid crystal display device, and in addition, a further reduction in thickness is possible because an auxiliary lighting device such as a backlight is not necessary.
Organic EL elements used in such an organic EL display device deteriorate when the organic EL elements absorb moisture. Therefore, measures are provided in an organic EL panel such as bonding a sealing glass substrate with a resin onto a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) substrate in which a light-emitting layer is formed to hermetically seal the substrates together.
JP 10-321367 A discloses an evaluation device that detects current leakage in pixels in a display area of the organic EL display.